


Only Yesterday

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Post-War, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Only Yesterday

It was an odd role reversal, that found Harry teaching at Hogwarts while Severus minded their shop in Hogsmeade. When Neville, that is to say, _Headmaster_ Longbottom came to him and asked him to take the Defence position for just a couple of years, there really was no denying him.

"The students barely know who I am," Harry mused one evening, two weeks into the term.

"That should suit you perfectly. You always wanted to retire into anonymity," Severus replied without looking up as he counted the cash drawer.

"It doesn't _bother_ me. I like a quiet life, you know me." Harry paused becoming more serious again. "I'm just surprised. It's only been twenty years."

Severus snorted. "That's an eternity in the mind of the public."

"Sometimes it seems like only yesterday," Harry said quietly.

Severus stopped counting the coins, came around the counter, and pulled Harry close. 

"I know, Harry."


End file.
